


5sos Age Play

by Truedotdaaamn



Series: My 'why I'm going to Hell' fics [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Calum, Daddy Luke, Daddy Michael, Diaper Kink, Little Ashton, Little Luke, Little Michael, M/M, Non-Con Age Play, Non-Sexual Age Play, little calum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truedotdaaamn/pseuds/Truedotdaaamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael loves age play and has a diaper kink so what happens when Calum leaves him alone while he's in a diaper and is in his headspace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that I don't have a Diaper kink so if any of this sounds dumb sorry. This probably be super short too sorrrrrryyyyyy 
> 
> Also if you were wandering what Michael's age is in his headspace is, it's around 2-3 and its one wattpad under the name Truedotdaaamn check it out

"Okay baby Daddy's gonna leave you in here for a little bit so play around and be good okay?" He said as he finished taping up Michael's new diaper and snapped his onesie close.

"Otay Da!" He said cheerfully as Calum set him down in his big play room full of stuffies and toys, Michael started playing on the floor while Calum worked in the other room.

"Psshh, boom." He made noises as he played with his toys trying to ignore his major hard on, and it wasn't getting any better since the diaper kept crinkling and rubbing on him every time he moved. So he got his biggest bear-which was massive it was almost as big as Michael- and started grinding on its' leg. Michael tried muffling his moans by bitting on the bears stuffed arm but he was too loud, it only muffled it a bit and Calum would definitely would be able to hear him moaning from where he was.

"Oh, oh, oh God" He whisper shouted as he came making his diaper sticky and he hated that so he started crying and screaming for his Daddy, Calum came rushing in seeing the blond boy crying on the floor he picked him up and cuddled him to his chest.

"Babe why are you crying?"

"My diaper's wet." Calum looked at him is confusion but set him down on the changing table.

"How did your diaper get wet already I just changed you?" He said as he removed the tape from the sides of Michael's diaper, he opened it and it had a clear/white substance and a smirk came to his face as he removed the cum coated diaper from Michael and cleaned him off and put a clean one on him.

"Daddy's got to get back to work so don't cum in this one." Calum chuckled but Michael just blushed, Calum left him alone again and Michael played until Calum was done doing work and then they cuddled and watched a movie.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael goes into his headspace right before they go on stage, will that become a problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy mates

"I wan a banana!" Michael said really fussy sounding, Ashton gave the blue haired boy a banana Michael started peeling it when Calum started keeking.

"We are backstage in Melbourne." He said walking up next to Michael.

"Banana" Michael said cutely, while peeling his banana, Calum was going to speak again but Michael kept saying 'banana' making all the boys laugh Calum ended the keek 

"Baby, are you in your headspace?" Luke asked, Michael nodded then squealed happily as he ate his banana.

"Will this be a problem?" Calum asked as the boy started making grabby hands at him wanting to be picked up, Calum picked the boy up and put him on his hip.

"I don't know we go on stage in five minutes." Ashton said.

"Baby can you come out of your headspace just for the show?" Calum asked gently to not upset the boy, but that didn't work because Michael burst out into tears.

"N-no Dada!" He screamed cuddling further into Calum's chest.

"Guys two minutes!" Their stage guy said.

"We're just gonna have to do it." Calum said whle quickly putting a diaper on Michael.

"You mean go out there and sing while Michael's a baby?" Ashton asked.

"Yes we have to, we can't leave him here and do it ourselfs, and we can't not have Michael there."

"Guys one minute!" He yelled again.

"Okay let's do this." Luke and Calum got their guitars and Ashton got his sticks, and Michael needed help getting his on.

"Okay baby, we're going out now and it'll most likey be loud so don't be scared they're just happy to see us okay?" Michael nodded Calum walked in front of Michael but behind Luke and Ashton, leading Michael out by holding his hand but soon let it go once they got on stage, the crowd screamed scaring Michael a bit he whimpered then remembered he's going to be a big boy.

"Hey guys we're 5 Seconds Of Summer, and this song this called Good girls!" Luke said loudly into his mic, they started playing the music and Michael did his " Do do do d-do do do do do do" part.

"He's a good boy, he's Daddy's favourite he saved for Harverd he knows she'll make it. She's good at school she's never truant, she can speak French I think she's fluent." Michael sang, the boys noticed his little lyric change and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~  
It was near the end of the setlist about two songs to go, and all was going well... until Michael felt the urge to pee, he held it in for the next song but they the time that was over he just did it. He peed but luckily he had his diaper but the wetness upset him so he threw himself to the ground and started sobbing louding, calling for his daddy. Ashton quickly ran over to him picking him up and going backstage, the crowd was quiet very quiet Calum explained why that happened then they ended the show early and went backstage to comfort the blue haired boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment some ideas you guys want I'll write really everything so comment what you want and who you want the pairs to be and if you want it sexual use a "*" in it. Also I'm so sorry it's so short, I tend to write longer chapters when I have it more planned out and I just thought of this and wrote it on the spot so I'm super sorry it's so short. Hope you enjoyed
> 
> xx T


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets in trouble so Michael punishes him by putting him in diapers and going to meetings with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously such shit at writing summaries but whaterver I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> p.s this Michael forces Luke to do this, Luke doesn't want to do it so if you don't like that then you don't have to read you can just read another chapter when I post one.
> 
> p.p.s sorry for any spelling mistakes, I don't really edit these and this is non sexual btw

"Fuck off Michael!" Luke screamed slamming his door in front of Michael.

"Lucas Robert Hemmings! Don't make me call Liz!" Michael yelled getting upset.

"Oh no! You're gonna call my mom, what will I do." He said sarcastically.

"Are you and Luke still fighting?" Calum groaned from the couch as Michael sat next to him and Ashton.

"We're not fighting, he's just being difficult." Michael said opening a water bottle and chugging most of it.

"I read this thing on line called "Age Play" or something like that and you can use it to help troubled teens and stuff." Ashton said.

"Age Play? That sounds weird but if it will work then we should try it." 

"Okay let's look up more stuff about it just in case." The other boy agreed and they started searching up stuff about it then went out and bought everything they needed.

~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Luke! You're here, we have a surprise for you." Michael said with a weird look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked slightly scared.

"Oh nothing never mind." Michael said walking away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Michael! No I said I don't want to." Luke yelled pulling on Michael's sleeve.

"Stop throwing a tantrum, Luke you're not three!"

"But I don't want to go to our meetings, I hate them!" Michael ignored the boy as he thought of his plan, he picked up the boy he thrashed in his arms trying to get out of his grip but he knew Michael was way stronger than him.

"Michael what are you doing!" Luke screamed yet again, tossing around in Michael arms as he lied him down on his bed.

"If you're going to act like you're three I'll treat you that way too." Michael snapped.

"What does that even mean?" Luke whined with tears pricking his eyes. Michael grabbed a diaper Luke's size, a blue onesie, and a blue adult binkie.

"No, No, No Michael. Please no!" Luke cried out, Michael continued putting the diaper and onesie on him and picked him up cuddling him to his chest rocking him and singing quietly to soothe him.

"Michael what is all that- what is happening here?" Calum said as him and Ashton walked into his room.

"Luke being bratty so I'm punishing him by treating him like a baby." Michael explained quietly, trying not to upset Luke again.

"You know we have meetings all day right?" Ashton said eyeing the blond boy fondly.

"Yeah I do know that's I dressed him like this right now." Michael smirked.

"But Michael we're going to very important meetings today I can't be dressed like this, they won't take me seriously." Luke said.

"Shh baby." Michael said putting the binkie in Luke's mouth, Luke started sucking on the nipple calming himself down.

"We need to go or we'll be late." Ashton said looking at his watch.

"I'll meet you guys outside, tell the driver to wait a bit." The other boys nodded and walked outside to the waiting car.

"Luke. Do you understand why I'm doing this?"

"N-no." He sniffled.

"I'm doing this because if you want to act like you're two I'll treat you like it do you understand?" Michael said softly, Luke nodded sadly and hid his face in Michael's shoulder, Michael grabbed a bag he prepared that had a bottle, a diaper in case Luke needed to be changed and another onesie you know just in case a leak or something happens. Michael carried Luke out to the car and closed the front door behind him and locked it, once he was in the car he moved Luke onto his lap and they started driving.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay guys we have back to back meets for six hours then we're free for the rest of the day." Ashton said yet again looking at the clock then saying it was 12 pm, the boys started walking to the first meeting with was about their next tour.

"Ah boys there you ar-" Their manager stopped in the middle of his sentence once he turned around and saw how Luke was dressed. "Um, sit we'll be starting shortly once we all get here." The boys nodded and took a seat and waited until everyone else came, for once they were actually early. Once everyone was there they started talking, and of course when they came in they gave weird looks but soon got over it once they got talking about the tour.

"What should it be called?" The tour manager asked.

"What about Sounds Live Feels Live? It's kind of like Sounds Good Feels Good." Luke said shyly, taking the binkie out of his mouth and lifting his face from the crook of Michael's neck.

"That's actually a great name, good job Luke." Michael said sweetly.

~~~~~~~~

After that meeting was over their next meeting actually was starting late so they had a little time to chill out in the meeting room before their next one.

"M-Michael." Luke said quietly with his tummy growling.

"Yes babe?" 

"I'm hungry." Luke said while shyly biting his lip.

"Oi Calum gimme that bag." Calum handed Michael the bag he had prepared earlier, Michael took out the bottle and opened it then put the nipple on it.

"Am I suppose to..." Luke trailed off, Michael nodded Luke sighed giving up on trying to fight being babied and accepted to bottle into his mouth sucking on it letting the room temperature formula seep into his mouth.

"That's good Luke." Michael said, Luke smiled around the bottle slightly slipping into a headspace.

"Sorry I'm late guys traffic haha." Their producer said sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the boys.

"So, uh what's happening here?" He asked pointing his pen to Luke and Michael.

"Complicated." Michael answered simply, their producer said an "okay" under his breath and continued talking sbout producer things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ While in the middle of their last meeting of the day-the most important one- Luke started to get to urge to pee, he panicked and discretely tugged on Michael's sleeve.

"M-Michael, I need to pee." He whispered.

"That's what the nappy is for." He whispered back.

"I'm not peeing in this."

"Do it or I'll make you." Michael whispered seriously.

"No Michael I can't."

"Luke just do it, or I will make you and I have my ways." He said slightly making his voice louder but not loud enough so the others could hear their conversation.

"Hmph." He huffed pressing his face more into Michael's neck.

"Can't I just go to the bathroom?" Michael shook his head and sighed, he put his hand right over Luke's bladder and pressed onto it making an unsuspecting Luke squeak. Soon Michael felt Luke's nappy get warm above him Luke's face heated up, Michael could feel the heat radiating off his face on the thing that connects his neck and shoulder.

 

 

~~~~~~~~

"Luke, Luke wake up we're home." He said lightly shaking the blond boy awake.

"Home?" He said with a slight sleepy pout, Ashton and Calum were in a separate car because Michael wanted Luke to be able to sleep without all the noise from the two other boys.

"Yes baby, we're home."

"I'm wet again." Luke pouted cutely not opening his eyes.

"I know babe you wet yourself while you were sleeping, I'll change you once we're inside." He got out of the car and picked up Luke holding him on his hip while opening the door then lying the sleepy boy onto the carpeted floor and unbuttoned the snap buttons on his onesie, and untaped the sides of his diaper and cleaned him and put another diaper on him and resnapped the bottoms on his onesie and carried him upstairs to his room and tucked him in and gave him a kiss goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was something, leave some promts you want me to write in the comments, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> xx T


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from wastethemuke:   
> I'd love to read something about baby Cal, like him and Ash, Cal has a diaper kink and Ash walks in on him humping a pillow or smth would be hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if this is bad
> 
> p.s if any of this sounds weird or doesn't make sense right now it 8 am ans I haven't slept all night so my mind's a bit weird right now

When Ashton had left for some errands Calum thought it would be the perfect time to have some alone time, he changed himself into and diaper and put his favourite dummy in his mouth and started getting hard he ignored it for a while until he couldn't resist and started humping his pillow his dummy was muffling his moans and groans. He didn't know Ashton had actually come back home because he left his phone, he opened his and Calum's room door and his mouth gaped at the sight of his horny little baby humping a pillow cashing his release, he quietly walked in and Calum still had no idea Ashton was there.

"Babyboy?" Ashton said, Calum stopped and his eyes snapped up at him almost fully black from being so turned on.

"D-daddy." Calum whined behind his dummy making grabby hands at Ashton. 

"Go on baby show daddy what you were doing." Calum started humping the pillow again feel so close to the edge when he felt a hand going in his diaper stroking his cock he knew he was going to cum soon.

"You gonna cum baby?" Calum nodded quickly, cumming in Ashton's hand and in his diaper.

"That's my good boy." He said as he took his hand out and kissed Calum's head.

"Now who wants some ice cream!" Calum nodde excitedly Ashton picked him up and brought him to their kitchen and got him ice cream then they watched The Lion King and cuddled on the couch.

 

"I love you daddy." Calum said cuddling closer to Ashton.

"I love you too Baby." He said wrapping his arm around Calum and kissing his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is really bad idk tell me what you thought about it I'm really sorry that this is so short but like lowkey the ending is cute af tho
> 
> xx T


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's bad so he gets a time out and a spanking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this one is kinda shitty buuuuuuut it ends in cuddling

Michael and Ashton were cuddling on the couch when Michael suddenly started crying and throwing a tantrum.

"Michael! Michael what's wrong?" The blond boy didn't say anything he just cried harder and threw himself to the floor sobbing loudly.

Luke and Calum came rushing in with worried faces.

"What's happening?" They asked at the same time.

"I don't know one second we were cuddling and the next Michael throwing a fit and crying."

"Is he hungry?" Luke asked.

"Or sick?" Calum asked.

"No he's neither, I fed him half an hour ago and he hasn't had any sickness symptoms."

"Have you tried asking him what's wrong?"

"No Luke I've just been letting him cry." Ashton said sarcastically, Luke tried picking Michael up to comfort him but he just pushed him off roughly.

"No Michael you don't push!" Calum yelled. "I-I hate you Dada!" Michael said still crying, all three boys gasped at Michael, Calum's heart fell when he heard that sentence, he knew Michael probably didn't mean it but it still hear it coming from him hurt. "That's it Michael." Ashton said pulling Michael over his lap and hitting his bottom five times."Sit in the time out corner." He said sternly, Michael sadly walked over and sat on a chair they had facing the corner. "Calum are you okay?" Luke asked placing a hand on Calum's shoulder, Calum nodded. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After an hour of time out Michael had stopped crying and the only sounds he made he little sniffles, he was out of his headspace and just wanted his timeout to be over.

"Baby?" His daddy said, he turned around and Ashton was standing behind him with open arms. Michael hugged Ashton and sighed into his chest, he needed some affection after an hour of being alone.

"I'm sorry Ashton." When their embrace ended they saw Calum standing behind them, Michael ran into Calum's arms and started crying again.

"I-I'm sorry Calum!" He said crying into Calum's chest"I don't hate you I love you." He said as they pulled away.

"I love you too baby boy." He said kissing Michael's cheek.

"Can me, you, daddy, and dada watch a movie together?"

"Sure baby, I'll get Luke stay here with daddy." Calum left the room and a few moments later he had Luke with him. They all sat on their couch and cuddled, Luke and Ashton cuddled and Calum and Michael were cuddling as Tarzan-which Michael picked- was playing.

"I love you guys." Michael said with a yawn in the middle.

"I love you too Baby." They said at the same time, Michael soon after fell asleep in Calum's arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SPOOPY MONTH YAAAASSS
> 
> xx T

**Author's Note:**

> please comment some ideas you want me to write no matter what the story line is I'll try my best to write it, so comment! :-) also sorry this is so short
> 
> xx T


End file.
